


Revenge: Storybrooke Gang Bang

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ouatfemkink:</p><p>Regina/any female character(s), bondage, nipple clamps/toys, dub/non-con. Regina is tied up naked in the town square so the women of Storybrooke can have their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge: Storybrooke Gang Bang

The ropes are starting to feel uncomfortably tight around her wrists and ankles as they spread her body wide. She can feel every eye upon her. She's never felt so completely naked and exposed. She tries to mentally blame the cool air for the current state of her nipples as they stand proudly at attention. In truth, they're painfully puckered at the knowledge that all of these people could, touch her. The cool breeze flows between her legs and she can feel the blush spread from her chest. Her arousal has started to drip from her sex. And they can see. 

She focuses on Emma. She can feel her pussy give a delightful clench as she surveys the women in question. The savior's sword is absent. Instead she is as naked as Regina. Hair falling in loose tresses onto bare breasts and pale torso. Off-set by the glossy black dildo, bobbing impressively from the strap-on being attached by Ruby. She's watching their every move now. They all seem to have a device of choice. Granny is swinging her nipple clamps menacing in Regina's direction, while Belle slaps a paddle, her eyes not straying from where Ruby's hands on Emma's body. Mulan cracks her whip, while Aurora watches wide eyed innocence.

She's distracted by her surveillance of these women, and so gasps, as Emma grabs her by the throat, "You took pleasure in fucking up our lives Regina. And now, we're going take pleasure in fucking you." She can feel the head of the strap-on rub on the outer lips of her pussy. She can't control her body as it thrusts forward attempting to slide the strap-on in. "Oh NO. Not so fast." Emma says, hips circling as the grip on Regina's throat tightens. "When we're finished fucking you, we'll know exactly what you're capable of." She let's go, deaf to Regina's spluttering, signaling for the others to begin. 

Granny's the first to apply the nipple clamps to Regina's already taunt nipples. She leans in with a wink to half growl a whisper of "They're electrified. And, remote controllable." showing her a small hand held button. From the corner of her eye she see's Mulan and Aurora move around behind her, and the next thing her vision is obscured by scarves being tied around her head. "No, Please! Emma!". She finally has the sense to protest. But its not Emma who responds to her plea's. But another all to familiar voice. 

"Regina. Regina. Regina. Crying for my daughter, to what save you? Or take you home and fuck you? You can't hide the fact that you're enjoying this..." As Regina feels a finger dip into her pussy. Fucking Snow White. She can't help the sneer that mars her face. She won't give the woman the satisfaction of answering. She flinches as a naked body presses against her from behind her. Fucking Snow White. She feels a hand slip around her hip to cup her gaping pussy. A finger slips inside and suddenly its like her nipples are on fire, pulling the rest of her body taunt.

"Enough Granny." It's Emma. Thank God. Emma. "Snow, you too, move away from her. That's not apart of the plan." Emma is obviously in control of this little event. She continues to issue orders to the rest of the group, and Regina is desperate to figure out what the hell is going on. She hears buzzing, and laughter which is quickly quieted. 

She's straining her ears when Mulan is told to get into position. The surrounding silence is unsettling, so she's startled when she hears Emma's whispered question next to her ear: "Are you ready Madam Mayor?" She suppresses a shudder of desire in response. "Dumb question, I can see that you're ready." She will not give her audience the satisfaction of a response. She was once a Queen. That is until Emma lowers her voice, to an almost inaudible level, her breathe caressing Regina's ear. "There's nothing I'd love more than to cut you down from these ropes and fuck you senseless Regina. With you riding my cock until we both cum, with you screaming my name." And that's when her first orgasm hits.

The embarrassment of cumming so easily, and merely at Emma's words is somehow more shaming then any punishment to still be metted out. She's barely recovered when she's hit with another burning shock to her breasts, making her pussy continue to throb, instead of allowing it a moment of respite. She's huffing noisily attempting to regain her breath when Emma says slyly... "My, my, aren't we the responsive one. But that was against the rules Ms Mills. And now your punishment will really begin."

The dildo is in her before she can comprehend Emma's words. Goddammit she wishes she could see. "You will not move Regina." Its Snow. "Or I will have Emma pull out of your dirty cunt, and we will leave you out here for days. With only Granny to shock you awake. Are we clear?" Regina can only bite her lip. She believes Snow. And she knows they'd do it. But... She's not sure if she could stop herself from thrusting. Emma growls a quiet but deadly "Regina." rocking forward ever so slightly, sliding the strap-on infestimally deeper, and suddenly she grounds out, hoarsely: "Yes! YES! Anything! I won't move!"

"Very good. Mulan: Begin." "Wha-", Regina's question is cut short when she feels the whip against her back. Emma's hands steady her from being propelled forward. Shocked by the suddening sting contact. The lashings come in quick succession, interrupted sporadically shocks from Granny's powerful nipple clamps. She can't concentrate on the sensations: the pain; the pleasure; the jolts; the clenching. She feels like she's short-circuiting. Instead she focuses on the infestimal movements coming from the strap-on attached to Emma. Like a drowning woman to a life-preserver.

But just as suddenly as it begins it ends. She feels Emma pull out of her and groans loudly in protest. A hand caresses her cheek. Her neck. A nip to the collar bone. And whispered "Soon." And Emma vanishes.

Her arms are pulled forward by the ropes, some kind of beam across her middle bending her nearly in over. Legs still spread, she's more alert now. She knows that her bottom is more exposed now, she can feel the cool air moving between her cheeks. Her hole squeezing in anticipation. They wouldn't dare. Would they? Two hands begin to glide over her two beautiful mounds, squeezing at the pliant flesh.

"Madam Mayor. Always a pleasurrrrrrrrre." Ruby. Her mind is swirling, depending on her reaction: Granny could zap her, Belle could spank her, or Emma might not ever fuck her like she needs to be fucked. Desperately. No matter how much she desires to be touched by Ruby.

"Ms Lucas." She throws over her shoulder, casually as if she's just walked into the dinner for her morning coffee. "Enjoying the main event?" Her ass is happily squeezed at the first address, but a strong pull from her nipple clamps has her panting at her second show of defiance.

And then Granny's back. "Belle, help me with these clamps." The soothing relief Regina feels at the removal of the clamps from her nipples is obliterated when she feels their relocation to each pussy lip respectively. High enough to hit her clit at the slightest movement. "Now, Regina," Its Emma again, cupping her jaw tenderly. "Belle's going to spank you on the bottom, while Granny shocks your cunt. Ten times. And then we'll remove the blindfold. Alright?" 

Regina nods. She needs to see. Someones twists a nipple and she just about pisses herself at the feeling. "Yesss, yes please Emma. Sorry Ruby." comes the hiss from the former Mayor. "Excellent, Regina," comes Snow's painfully chipper voice, accompanied by the flick of said nipple. "But you'll need to count them. Out aloud."

"Fine. Begin." Regina is a Regal bitch, but nothing could prepare her for the dual sting of the paddle on her behind and the jolt of electricity straight to her pussy. Her entire body is convulsing at every whack and zap. "the... the... thrrreee." She thinks if she could see her pussy it would have sparks of pleasure shooting from it. She thinks soon she might even squirt. God she hopes it would be all over Emma's face.

By the time ten comes around she knows she won't be able to sit for at least a week on her ass. But the minute she screams "TEN-MOTHER-FUCKING-TEN." The clamps are removed in an instant. And she feels two cold packs applied to her ass cheeks. Snow's hand as it practically pets her head as she coo's the softest of "Good. So so good."

Finally the blindfold is removed. She blinks into the harsh lights of spotlights currently blinding her. She looks over her shoulder to find Belle and Aurora applying a creamy mixture to the bloody wounds on her back. Granny is assisting Red with the ice packs on her bottom. In front of her is Emma and Snow. Emma is flushed all over, the strap-on still bobbing happily between her legs, being rubbed by Snow.

"Is this what you wanted to see Regina? Well. Now you'll see everything. On the screen in front of you will be projected all that we have done to you so far. Just incase you... Missed anything." Snow's smile is predatory as she ambles towards Regina, tugging Emma along by the head of the cock. Regina's still bent forward over what she now recognizes as the town hall railing.

Snow and Emma position themselves next to one another facing her. However, it still shocks Regina when they both lean forward, eyes locked on her own and take a reddened and swollen nipple into their mouths. Her back arches at the feeling and at the knowledge that both mother and daughter are suckling from her. She feels this right to her very centre as another orgasm clammers through her. The pair continue chew and suck on the nipples so intently that at first Regina doesn't notice the two tongues licking gently at her thighs, making their way to her very wet pussy. Or the two sets of hands pulling her ass cheeks as far apart as possible as well lubbed finger slides directly into her rosebud.

As soon as these sensations begin to register in her mind: that her body is being expertly fucked by so many parties. The projection swims before her vision, at she sees herself being whipped and squirming against Emma's strap-on. Granny pushing the button and slapping her on the ass. Snow fingering Aurora as she looks on. She makes eye contact with Emma over the swell of her breast as Granny twists a finger in her ass, and that's when she blacks out.

When she wakes she can feel she on something soft, but its dark, and she's really tired. She feels a hand cup her sensitive mound, and her eyes snap wide. Fingers dipping into her wet heat, pulling at coarse hair. All Emma says is "It's time." When blinding spotlight illuminate their position on the floor. The ropes are once again tightened, raising her into position. Still disorientated Regina questions confusedly "Time for what exactly?" Trying to pull away from Emma's body covering her own. "Time for me to fuck you senseless." And then the strap-on slides into place. 

Her legs, no longer tied, nearly collapse at the intense thrust that impales her. The strap-on's obviously been chilled, giving her over-sexed pussy the sweetest sensation of soothing relief as Emma rolls her hips. She doesn't even realise it when she begins to beg. That's all she's wanted: Emma. Her legs wrap around Emma, locking her into place. Regina can not fathom where she gets the strength to do this, nor the desperate mess that these women have reduced her too. She's rocking and writhing against Emma as if possessed, clutching at the ropes around her wrists to give her more leverage as she literally rides Emma. She feels Emma gasp and shudder below her as she grinds down in to the strap-on, sending the spasms from her pussy directly to where the strap-on sits on Emma's clit. She can feel Emma's hard grasp on either side of her ass as they finally scream their release.

In the darkness surrounding the spot-lit area where the couple are currently ravaging one another, stand Ruby, Belle, Granny, Snow, Mulan and Aurora. They say nothing as they look on. Instead they absorb every spasm of pleasure from their Queen.

Fin


End file.
